Papierowe serca
by cosima winchester
Summary: Sekretne spotkanie dwójki kochanków i krótka historia zakazanej miłości. / Tomione


_Przychodzę z miniaturką, która, jak sami zauważycie, jest związana z fabułą Atlasu Chmur. Nie, nie będzie to spoiler do ACh, dlatego nie sugerujcie się wydarzeniami dziejącymi się po siódmym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że Papierowe serca przypadną wam do gustu. Koniecznie dajcie znać! Pisane do piosenki Matthew Perryman Jones - Only You._

Hermiona od dziesięciu minut siedziała w _sekretnym miejscu_. Była zdenerwowana nadchodzącym spotkaniem; obgryzała paznokcie i zaciskała wargi do krwi, jakby to miało jej pomóc przetrwać nadchodzącą _katastrofę_.

Nic nie przerażało jej bardziej od _randki_ z Voldemortem w środku tajemniczego lasu. Na domiar wszystkiego, było już dawno po północy, a przerażająca cisza i słabe światło księżyca zamieniały polankę, na której się znajdowała, w pełne grozy i złowieszczości gniazdo niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego między okropnie wysokimi drzewami. Odetchnęła ciężko, słysząc jedynie ciche pohukiwanie sowy i szelest uciekających przed drapieżnikami myszy.

Siedziała na głazie, który przez swoją zwykłość wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych kamieni. Nigdy wcześniej nie znała tego miejsca, mimo że w Bilachawi spędziła dość sporo czasu, a miejsca w lesie Freda i okolicach były jej znane równie dobrze, co podwórko przed domem w Londynie, w którym spędziła całe dzieciństwo. Ten głaz był jedynie nieco wyższy i bardziej szary i miękki, jakby został stworzony z myślą o niespełnionych kochankach kradnących chwile dla siebie o najmniej oczekiwanych porach.

Czasami odnosiła wrażenie, że to, co robiła było zaprzeczeniem wszelkich cnót, wzorów, przyrzeczeń i zasad, jakie budowały jej osiemnastoletnie życie. Ba, to nie było zwykłe wrażenie, a rzeczywistość rozbijająca ją i jej „ja" w drobny mak. Z początku walczyła z nagłym uczuciem, które pojawiło się znikąd i uderzyło w nią bez pardonu niczym wiadro lodowatej wody. Był taki moment, że omal nie udusiła się emocjami, które oplotły się wokół jej nadgarstków ot tak. Walczyła wtedy dzielnie, pokonując kolejny stopień do beznadziejności; mogła iść w górę i czerpać z niezłomnej i zakazanej miłości, albo spadać w dół, gdzie ta sama miłość zgniotłaby ją jak zwykłego i nic nieznaczącego karalucha. Wierzyła, że decyzja, jaką w tamtej chwili podjęła, była słuszna.

Stała się wybawcą dzięki płomiennemu uczuciu, którym obdarzyła Toma Riddle'a, największego i najgorszego mordercy i kata, jakiego świat widział.

Była tak zajęta własnymi myślami znowu pochłaniającymi ją do duchowej nieprzytomności, że nie zauważyła przybycia swojego partnera, którego oczekiwanie tak mocno ją nużyło i zniechęcało.

— Znowu gubisz się we własnej świadomości, szlamo? — spytał drwiąco, podchodząc do głazu, którego czubek sięgał mu klatki piersiowej.

Słysząc jego głos, omal nie stanęło jej serce. Zmarszczyła brwi i wściekle spojrzała na Voldemorta podśmiewającego się pod nosem.

— Jesteś okrutny — syknęła, starając się uspokoić oddech. — I znowu nazywasz mnie…

— …szlamą — dokończył, wzruszając ramionami. — A nie jesteś brudnej krwi?

— W Bilachawi wszyscy jesteśmy równi, Tom — odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili ciszy i odsunęła się na bok, poklepując lekko miejsce obok siebie.

Chcąc zignorować nazywanie go po imieniu, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Szybko jednak wyprostował palce i skorzystał z zaproszenia; usiadł obok niej i oparł się rękoma o kamień, przechylając głowę nieco do tyłu i z dziką fascynacją wypatrując na atramentowym niebie choćby jednej gwiazdy.

Lubiła patrzeć na niego, kiedy spinał wszystkie mięśnie i wyczekiwał czegoś, co mogło nigdy nie nastąpić. Jego zainteresowanie błyszczącymi punkcikami na niebie było czymś tak ludzkim, że przez kilka chwil udawało jej się zapominać, że siedział obok niej człowiek odpowiedzialny za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które przydarzyły się czarodziejom.

Oparła się czołem o jego ramię i uśmiechnęła słabo, dotykając opuszkami palców policzka mężczyzny.

— Co słychać u Pottera? — zagadnął beztrosko, jakby pytał o jutrzejszą pogodę, kiedy w istocie chciał zadrwić z sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowała.

Nie odpowiedziała, co skwitował głośnym prychnięciem.

— Rozumiem, że dalej ukrywasz przed wszystkimi swoje zauroczenie?

— Nie, ja…

— Och, na Salazara, przymknij się. Czy rudy niedorajda dalej sądzi, że go kochasz? _Dotyka cię_? — wysyczał, potrząsając ramieniem i zmuszając ją tym samym do wyprostowania się.

— To nie jest takie…

— …proste? — Znowu zakończył za nią i oderwał wzrok od nieba, zmuszając się do patrzenia na nią. — Łatwiej jest się zakochać…

— …w pięćdziesiąt lat starszym, morderczym psychopacie?

Wykrzywiła wargi w złośliwym i jednocześnie pełnym smutku uśmiechu. On zaś zdawał się nie robić nic z tego, co czuła albo jak się zachowywała. Objął ją ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie i musnął wargami czubek głowy.

— Daj nam korzystać z tej ulotnej chwili bez zbędnych słów — szepnął po chwili, zaciskając palce na jej ramieniu.

Nie odpowiedziała. Taki schemat powtarzał się od kilku tygodni; niezmiennie sprzeczali się o to, jak do siebie mówili i o to, że wciąż chowają się ze swoimi uczuciami. O ile Voldemort nie miał żadnego problemu z wypowiedzeniem tego przed Bellatrix, o tyle Hermiona na samą myśl robiła się cała czerwona, kręciło jej się w głowie i jedyne, co potrafiła powiedzieć to: „Niech mnie ziemia pochłonie."

Nigdy nie potrafiła określić, w którym momencie wiedziała, że kochała Riddle'a. Niejednokrotnie starała się znaleźć chwilę, kiedy była już pewna, że to nie Ronald Weasley był miłością jej życia, tylko Tom Riddle siedzący teraz obok niej i zaciskający ją w swoich ramionach. _Ludzkich ramionach_ , napomknęła w myślach. Lubiła sobie go wyobrażać nie jako człowieka, a jako bezlitosnego gada, którym w istocie był. Dzięki tej myśli pamiętała, że zakochała się w bestii, nie zaś człowieku.

Trzy sytuacje, które wspominała najlepiej, mogłyby być _tymi właściwymi_.

Pierwsza, kiedy omal jej nie zabił — drugi raz. Najpierw próbował ją udusić na polanie, na której wylądowali po przeniesieniu się ze szkolnego dziedzińca do Bilachawi. Ron, niczym rycerz na białym koniu, przyłożył Voldemortowi w głowę konarem. Nie potrzebowali podwójnego zaproszenia; po kilku sekundach uciekali w nieznane z nadzieją, że czarnoksiężnik sam się wykończy. Drugi raz miał miejsce dwa tygodnie po balu, w czasie którego Złota Trójca dowiedziała się, w kim Riddle znalazł oparcie. Harry omal całkowicie zatracił się w złu, a Ron, gdyby tylko mógł, zamknąłby ją w klatce i warował przy niej, żeby tylko mieć pewność, że należy do niego i tylko do niego.

Biegła wtedy przez las, nie zważając na niekorzystne warunki pogodowe i trzech strażników goniących ją, uciekinierkę, na koniach. Kiedy wbiegła na nieznaną jej polanę, od razu schowała się za kamieniami, za którymi zniknęła w tej samej chwili, w której trzech żołnierzy wyjechało na łąkę. Wstrzymała oddech na zbyt długo, oczekując, aż strażnicy zaczną szukać jej dalej, pozostawiając jej wolną drogę do domu. Kiedy usłyszała, jak zaczynają się oddalać, wypuściła ze świstem powietrze przez szeroko rozchylone wargi. Chciała wstać, by uciekać w stronę miasteczka, ale czyjaś ręka przytrzymała ją przy ziemi.

Długie, chłodne palce zacisnęły się na jej szyi. Starała się wyrwać z uścisku, który uniemożliwiał jej oddychanie, ale nieznajomy jedynie wzmocnił uścisk, śmiejąc się szaleńczo. Po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wyszeptał jej do ucha:

— Jesteś martwa.

Nie miała pojęcia, co robić — walczyć o kolejny oddech, czy pogodzić się z tym, że w istocie za moment będzie martwa? Piekące łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu, a w głowie pojawiły się twarze rodziców, Harry'ego, całej rodziny Weasleyów i jej ukochanego Rona. Nim zdążyła w swoim wyobrażeniu przejść dalej, mężczyzna puścił ją i odepchnął od siebie z całej siły.

Uderzyła głową w kamień, tracąc przytomność.

Pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzała po otworzeniu oczu to zatroskany Voldemort, który wściekle nagabywał na samego siebie.

— Tak bardzo chcę cię zabić, ale nie mogę, bo to… _człowieczeństwo_ mnie blokuje. Walczę z tym, naprawdę — uderzył pięścią w ziemię, kontynuując: — ale im głębiej sięgam w swój mrok, tym mocniej mnie on odpycha. Coś ty, głupia dziewucho, narobiła?

Serce w jej piersi zabiło szaleńczo, a ona już się nie bała; nie rozumiała swojej reakcji. Najzwyczajniej w świecie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, pozwalając swoim uczuciom przejąć nad nią władzę.

Druga, kiedy pierwszy raz pocałował ją.

Nie było to nic niezwykłego; stali na polance w środku nocy, dzieliła ich odległość kilku kroków. Wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy, oddychając powoli i głośno. On walczył z sobą, widziała, jak zaciskał dłonie w pięści, jak jego czoło marszczyło się, jak obnażał zęby. Ona tylko stała z luźno opuszczonymi rękami wzdłuż ciała i uśmiechem zdobiącym jej twarz.

— A niech cię — warknął tylko i pokonał dzielącą ich odległość.

Jedną dłoń zacisnął na jej szyi, drugą wplótł we włosy, pociągając ją do tyłu. Nie minęła sekunda, jak pocałował ją zaborczo i zachłannie, nie pozostawiając miejsca na czułość, romantyzm czy uczucie miłości.

Trzecia, najbardziej banalna, ale i najbardziej prawdopodobna, to chwila, kiedy zobaczyła go na balu pierwszy raz od wylądowania w Bilachawi.

Długi czas nie przyznawała się do swoich uczuć, była przekonana, że postąpiła słusznie, kochając Rona. Nigdy nie miała zamiaru krzywdzić Weasleya, bo rzeczywiście darzyła go uczuciem; uczuciem, które okazało się być niczym w porównaniu do ognistej pożądliwości, jaka zapłonęła w jej sercu na widok Riddle'a. _**Ludzkiego Riddle'a**_. Pierwszej nocy po ujrzeniu Voldemorta kilkakrotnie traciła przytomność, w nocy przewracała się z boku na bok. W chwili, w której w końcu zmorzył ją sen, zatraciła się w wyobrażeniach o czarnoksiężniku. Była jego, a on zdawał się być tym zafascynowany i niezaprzeczalnie oddany temu uczuciu. Rano obudziła się przerażona, spocona i niewyobrażalnie zawstydzona.

Siedząc przy nim w tym momencie nie czuła już wstydu. Czuła miłość, która oplotła jej serce z całej siły, zasiała ziarno, z którego wyrosło coś majestatycznego, pięknego i dziewiczego.

Była nowa w kochaniu, tak samo jak on. Pamiętała, jak z początku był skonfundowany i przerażony, bo _poczuł_ miłość.

— Tom — przerwała ciszę, chwytając go za dłoń i dotykając nią swojego policzka. — Tom, kocham cię i nienawidzę tego uczucia równie mocno, jak go pragnę.

— Pragnij mnie, nie uczucia — powiedział cicho. — Bo jeśli będziesz mnie pragnąć nieustannie, to i uczucie nieustannie będzie z tobą.

— Nie wiem, skąd wiesz takie rzeczy, skoro nigdy nie kochałeś, ale… masz rację. — Przygryzła wargę, dotykając ustami jego ramienia.

— Kocham teraz i to mi w zupełności wystarcza, by móc rozumieć to, co mówisz do mnie — rzekł beznamiętnie i przeciągle westchnął.

Położył jej dłoń na swoim policzku, sam objął jej twarz rękoma i pocałował ją w sposób tak delikatny, jakiego nigdy po sobie by się nie spodziewał. Wszystko to, co czuł i co robił uważał za słuszne. Klątwa, jaką Hermiona rzuciła na nich sprawiła, że ciemność, którą jego ostatnia część duszy pochłonęła, została wyssana i przekazana osobie będącej jego odwiecznym wrogiem i przeciwieństwem.

Za to się nienawidziła, ale będąc w jego ramionach, była w stanie myśleć tylko o miłości do niego.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptała między pocałunkami.

Nie umiała zdobyć się na nic więcej. Musiała zaufać, że mimo miliona błędów, jakie popełniała, teraz postępowała dobrze.

Papierowe serca nie były już tylko papierowe. Były żywe i biły jednym rytmem. Niezniszczalne.


End file.
